Three Nights Romeo & Cinderella
by NeverendingTragedy
Summary: Different version of Romeo and Cinderella, more like the actual characters. Sort of a poem, so read if you like that kind of thing. Free-verse. Rated T for character death.
1. Prologue

**Hello, it's Tragedy again, with my third fanfic (though it's more of a poem, so you might not find it as interesting), and if you didn't read the summary, then here's what it is - my version of Romeo and Cinderella, since the song just doesn't quite strike me as delightful (word fanservice, no real plot that'll keep your attention, no hero and heroine -cough-cough-, bla bla bla..). I decided to turn the romantic name into a whole romantic tragic story, which takes pieces from both Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet and the original Cinderella fairytale, and combines them into something new. Can you guess which characters are in each role, even though no names or colors are mentioned? I'll give away identities after each section, but the main hero and love interest [Romeo and Cinderella] are Mikuo and Miku.  
><strong>

**Three Nights (Romeo&Cinderella)**

three months are like three days

my heart is counting

like the clock

in the great ballroom

the place

where dreams are reality

for a short time

**End of prologue.**


	2. Fantasies

**Beginning the first section, have fun~**

this is the day

of the first ball

out of three

one for each of my last days

i can wait

indeed, i wish

time would not fly so

don't hurry the time

let the hands of

the clock

stand still

no one knows

the darkness

behind my easy smile

friends, continue your jests

perhaps i will find

solace in your humor

"so quiet, prince?

dreaming, perhaps

of your princess?"

the attention

of my nine noble comrades

turns

to my silence

their worry doesn't

need to be called out

so i agree with

a laugh

i'm thinking of

my princess

i'll capture your minds

with tales

of bright-haired

enchanting beauty

listen

it may be

the last time

i shall entertain you

with my pretty words

let these stories

be my last gift

you there

at the edge of

my circle

i can tell you're listening

and so i'll lift my voice

so you will better hear

are you incredulous?

you don't

need to be

soon you will hear

stranger things than these

the three pages

sitting nearby

from your smiles

i see

you understand the

odd fables i tell

perhaps if i go on

describing this fantasy

the tight metal band

around my chest

will loosen

and i'll breathe

just like you do

**That's the first one^^ Okay, characters.**

**Main Character: Like I said, Mikuo or Romeo. His attitude is based off of mine. =]  
><strong>

**Nine Noble Comrades: I haven't really decided on all of them, to be honest, but Dell, Kaito, and Taito are definitely three of them. Based on some of my own friends and their nicknames. Taito is the one who teases Romeo/Mikuo.**

**"_You there, at the edge of my circle.._"****: This character was based on a late friend of mine. Always incredulous and funny, this person is actually someone who isn't a vocaloid - Utau Hoshina from Shugo Chara.**

**The Three Pages: Piko, Gumo, and Ted. For some reason it seems like those three would be friends^^**


	3. A Lesson Before The First Ball

**Thank you for reading up to this section! I hope you'll continue until the end.^^**

evening is coming

the air is growing colder

the sun is sinking down

the clock ticks on

despite

the difficulty to concentrate

i study my lessons

under the watchful eye

of a stern

woman in late years

through the arched

window

the soothing sound of

a minstrel

singing a playful tune

for a moment

my pen slows as

the words she sings

paint vivid images

in my mind

i know now

what i will write

the flow of mystifying verses

slows

long after

my younger classmates

have abandoned

their slates

for the day

it's time

i stand

the first ball begins in

half an hour

time to get ready

for the beginning of the end

tonight

i will meet you

the princess from my story

the mermaid from my fairytale

and for three nights

we will be close

but for now

as i walk these empty halls

i simply wish

'time' were a

meaningless word

a monosyllable

with no definition

at the great

ancient doors

i pause and

steady my shaking limbs

before i step

into a room, filled

with admirers

who love

a false me

**The Stern Woman: Based on an aunt, she's not a vocaloid, or anything similar. Simply Romeo's tutor.**

**Minstrel: Rui Kagene, based on a friend who loves to sing.  
><strong>

**Younger Classmates: Romeo's siblings, Neru and Gakupo (I like thinking of what he looks like as a child).**

**Admirers: Just fans XD**

**Please review, I'd love opinions and advice!**


	4. A Dance

**Third section, glad to see you're still reading~**

i didn't know

you would be here

standing near the door

with a pretty friend

i've seen those bright eyes

in dreams

saying hello to damsels

who desire a talk with a prince

i try not to

let my attention stray

to the one i'm

dying to meet instead

you know, don't you?

the way you

give a sly glance

at me every few minutes

you are the one who could

teach the torches to burn bright

a light in

this dark room

would i dare

to touch those perfect fingers

with these rude hands?

my heart

swears i've never loved

until i saw you

i'll ask a servant

for your name

the boy in disguise

doesn't know

"i know not

we have never met"

will you let me

guide you through the first dance?

take my hand

this touch

feels like a blessing

your blush makes me smile

i want

this to last

let's enjoy the time

we have together

this is a fairytale

what is

your name?

there's time

for all our questions

think nothing of

the clock that reminds us

these three nights

are all we have

Cinderella

you came like a dream

a princess

who thinks she's a maid

face of an angel

heart of glass

let's believe we'll be forever

i'll shut away my fears

can i ask you

to do the same?

three nights we can come

dance without doubt

tonight i'll think

only of you

until the twelfth hour

we can step outside

escape the never-ending gossip

of envious lips

the moon is like a diamond

shall i reach out

and take it

for you?

your laughter gives me

a reason

i'm not trembling now

when you depart

i smile and bow

i can face tomorrow

because

in the evening

it'll all begin again

**Pretty Friend: Lily**

**Servant/Boy in Disguise: Dark Gakupo. (He's disguised as a girl XD") Based on a friend who dresses as a girl. Weird? heh  
><strong>

**You/Cinderella: Miku, of course. :)**


	5. Cold Moon

**The shortest section in the whole story.  
><strong>

you are gone

i look up at the cold moon

and shiver

i will wait for

tomorrow night

**Wow.. that was impressive XD"**


	6. Anxiety and Pain

**I hope you're enjoying this. *bows***

a lonesome walk brings

me back

to the ballroom

across from me

faces i know

a lady with

sensitive eyes

the one i knew first

a gentleman

trustworthy, piercing gaze

you've been with me always

the two of you

did you know

this would happen?

a gentle smile

a curt nod

i wish you'd warned me

but

i wouldn't give this up

for anything

now

instead of

letting the pricking tears

have their way

this time

i'll straighten my shoulders

i will waste away the hours

doing hopeless things

and then

wait for sleep

as i do every night

images burning

in my tired eyes

just under the lids

**That's the end of the first night!**

**Lady: Miku Zatsune**

**Gentleman: Mikuo Zatsune**


	7. Two Knights

**Second day beginning^^**

morning is

a hard word

like coming awake

on a bed of stone

if only i could sleep

until the night is come

but my eyes

are open

through the day

everyone

has a future

greeting others as i wait

my heart lightens

two knights

stop to talk

the wearer of silver armor

you didn't need to

raise your visor for me

to know

the girl

who wore a boy's name

i wish you well today

watching as

you ride toward the

sunrise

"that young lady

from last night's ball

she was pretty

no?"

the second knight

you always know

just what i'm thinking

i can't stop

the light flush

spreading

over my cheeks

i know exactly

who you speak of

yes

she is

i will see her again

i still have

two more nights

you nod

knowing

**Girl Who Wore A Boy's Name/Wearer of Silver Armor: Lenko, whom Mikuo met a while before. She was introduced to him as Len.**

**Second Knight: A mystery character. ahaha..  
><strong>


	8. See You Again

**Seventh section already~**

evening comes soon

too far

yet too close

tonight's ball

is well underway

but you're

not here

i stand alone and wait

leaning against

the stone wall

letting the cold chills

soak into my spine

light of a thousand torches

flickers everywhere

moving like the

dancers i'm hiding from

walking near

a slight figure

i know her well

she knows i'm here

a brief touch

of a hand

the pain eases

i have read the message

"it's alright"

words i needed to hear

waiting

isn't quite so hard

but time is flying

where are you?

a step at the entrance

alerts me

Cinderella

i'm glad to see you again

you laugh

at my eagerness

i laugh along

you don't have to know

not just yet

for just a few hours

may i be ignorant again?

as innocent

as you

i don't want

to feel my fate

looming over me

your hands

your voice

it has to be enough

tomorrow

is my last day

keep my mind here

don't let me think

can you hear

my silent plea?

**Slight Figure: Rin Kagamine, she'll be mentioned twice more.**


	9. Second Parting

**Another shorty.**

are you going now?

let me come outside

with you

i'll watch until

you disappear

and my eyes

no longer play at

seeing imaginary

shadows of you

against the dark horizon

**Nothing to add this time~**


	10. Thank You

**Getting close to the end of the second night.**

once more she's gone

too soon

i'm afraid this is too much

a hand

resting on my shoulder

is the only thing

that keeps my heart

from cracking

thank you

how many times

will you comfort me?

this time i return

with human warmth

by my side

i'll be okay now

i let go

the hand i've been

clinging to

like the little boy

my soul still is

i will be strong now

you're watching me

as i step away

**You/Hand On My Shoulder: Gumi, much older here. She's a middle-aged friend of Romeo's.**


	11. A Death Song Begins

**I really love this section, since it's got so much emotion in each phrase. My favorite part is from the line that says "_my heart is beginning_" to the end of the section.**

for hours

i struggle with wakefulness

battling my mind

in the dark

tomorrow

tomorrow

the word is a pounding

in my head

a feverish haze

that covers everything

a cool touch

to my forehead

clears the confusion

and i look up

to meet a gaze

similar to my own

you should be sleeping

but you were always

thinking of me

with an anxious look

"will it be

soon?"

i shake my head

my eyes close

i don't want

to look at your trusting face

while i lie

but please

stay with me

a few minutes longer

i wish to be

the child you cared for

once more

before the end

my heart is beginning

the first notes

of my farewell song

each note

forms a crack

i hope

you can't hear

the snap

each crack creates

sing me to sleep

caress my burning face

as i escape

to dreams where

death is real

**End of the second night.**

**You/"_cool touch_" and "_gaze similar to my own_": Meiko, Romeo's older sister.**


	12. Bleeding In The Rain

**Longest section now. I really do love painful descriptions.**

i don't want

to know

that this is

my last day

the scarlet lines crisscrossing

all over my heart

are throbbing terribly

i think i'm bleeding

through the cracks

my skin is like ice

my face is on fire

but the sting

of regret

is worse

somehow

the burning dulls

the pain that's inside

perhaps this darkness

hovering just behind

my eyes

the dark promise

of eternal sleep

will hurt less

than it seems now

outside the window

the rain is pouring down

the sound

like that of a child

weeping

my own eyes

are dry

drier than a desert

i've finished with tears

and the calm

i'm left with

is nearly a relief

except for the price

i must pay in return

feeling of a

stone

weighting down my chest

i'll stand outside

face lifted

to the raindrops

and feel that

heaven is close

each drop

reflects the world

surrounding

so effortlessly

what i've been trying

so hard to do

all my life

so simple a task

for each crystal

as it falls to earth

i'm falling too

like a glass

dropped by a careless hand

i don't know

how long

i've been standing

but a strong arm

around my shoulders

steers me back

to the palace doors

the quiet voice

of a guard

urges me on

all right

it doesn't matter anyhow

not anymore

it doesn't matter that

i can hear

the whispers

of confused subjects

i can feel their eyes

watching

it's all right

i'd laugh

if the pieces of my heart

wouldn't scrape together so

the tug

on my sleeve

makes me look down

the errand boy

asks openly the question

all the others are whispering

am i feeling well?

in more ways

than one

the frank gaze

puts me more at ease

honestly, i'm

not sure, myself

sometimes i wonder

but i'll make it

to the final ball

don't worry

your sister

will be singing

so i can't miss it

my smile

has become genuine

i see a quick reflection

of it

on your face

before you run away

to continue your work

i should continue mine too

**Guard: Akaito, though somehow he's a prince and a guard at the same time " He's Romeo's older brother.**

**Errand Boy: Len, the actual Len Kagamine.**

**Your Sister: Rin Kagamine again.**


	13. Gloves And Fingers

**Enough of the extreme pain, let's relax with another dance...**

the maids

are there to give me

courage as well

one gives a saucy wink

the other a soft smile

and a laugh

i'll make it

this third night

for certain

but

i am fading

i feel myself fading

even as

i step into the room

where music

guides daydreams

into this life

you are here early

shall we begin

this first dance?

Cinderella

the tap of your shoes

as you leap back

a graceful step

i match my moves

to yours

ready to wrap my arms

around your waist

when you are

close again

i'll let you spin away

from me

then draw

you back in

i can almost hear

what your heart

is saying

mine is an echo

let this go on forever

even when

the dance carries you

farther away

our fingers

are touching

your gloves lie forgotten

in the bright orange coach

i swear i've forgotten mine too

these sly smiles

that nearly show

on our faces

we're sharing sharing a secret

we know neither forgot

but lying

is part of our silly game

we just want

to win a smile

the singing voices

in the background

i can barely hear

what they say

i simply hear

a sweet melody

of a song i've never known

our hearts beat

like the clock

it doesn't matter

that it hurts

to breathe

**Ahh, nearly at the end.**

**Saucy Maid: Luka Megurine =]**

**Quiet Maid: Lin Haine**


	14. Poison

**Here's the end, finally. Thanks for bearing with me through this!**

Cinderella

the night

has burned away

the glass slipper is a flame

flashing in the light

of the stars

will i find you

after this?

i pray

give me one more night

the spark of life

is dying

the last word i'll hear

"Romeo"

this is my curse

was it the poison i drank?

**What did you think of my tragic ending? Please review and tell me!  
>~NeverendingTragedy<br>**


End file.
